She's a Lethal Weapon
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: An escaped DNA-splicing experiment is loose and is hunting society. It's panther-like golden eyes stalk all those who aren't fortunate enough to avoid Her. *Avoid fic if horror stories give you nightmares. I am not responsible for lost hours of sleep.*


She's a Lethal Experiment

By: little_mew2 

Genre: Horror and Drama

The lone predatory beast watched its surroundings with lethal precision. Golden-panther eyes followed every movement and every vibration her prey made. The prey swallowed hard, and the aroma of fear blew off of its body in deadly quantities. Her prey continued to sweat, and its eyes and head darted around in a vein search for Her. With every minuscule turn the prey's neck turned, Her eyes remained locked on the jugular. She watched every throb it made: the blood flow. With one stealth swoop She pounced. Claws ripped, and fangs tore. Screams echoed through the density of the surrounding trees. Then all was silenced. Her appearance gave no notion of guilt. All it showed was the eerie glow of panther eyes.

~*~

"Heero, I just received an e-mail from Lydia," Wufei began. 

"What did she say?" the Perfect soldier questioned with out turning his head.

"One of her experiments is loose," the Chinese man gave a grim response.

"And why does this affect us?" Heero inquired again.

"Because, Yuy, this beast poses a threat to our mission."

"How?" Interest crept lightly into his voice.

"Well let's just say that Doctor J is no longer part of the living. Maxwell's experiment tore his throat out. Lydia found his skeleton, well what was left of his skeleton, yesterday."

_To think that little ole Lydia Maxwell has created a killing machine._ Heero chuckled inaudibly and turned to Wufei. "Mission, accepted."

~*~

Lydia stared in horror at the hideous remains on the autopsy table. The skull was horridly cracked in half, and the tissue inside of it had been crudely scraped out with a feline claw. The ribs on its left side were snapped apart, suggesting that the beast had devoured J's heart. The right ribs begged to differ. They were equally torn and broken. Whatever this beast was, it had a taste for human meat. "I designed that Creature to be the ultimate lethal weapon. It was absolutely perfect. Too perfect. It was too perfect for humanity's own good," Lydia murmured as she scanned through the grizzly bones. As she examined the ribs again she noticed that the marrow had been sucked out of them. Gouges were left on the ends of the bones where the feline-experiment had bitten them. "It was too perfect for anyone to handle."

~*~

The Beast licked her claws delicately and lapped the blood off of her forearms. She could still feel the distinct sensation of blood gushing into her hungry mouth and could still smell her victim's fear lingering in the air like sweet perfume. This was all too easy for the Creature. 

She stretched forwards, and her achy limbs cracked their songs. She rolled her neck around then stared straight forward. Her ears flicked around in search of the echo of crunching leaves. Her golden eyes pierced the thick foliage that blocked their view and spotted a lone hiker. He posed no threat to her so she remained still. The man walked by and failed to notice the Creature peering out at him. 

Her claws remained their position. They made rough indentations on the bark of the branch that She stood poised on. Her long, tanned tail flicked away a fly from behind her back as golden eyes followed the hiker's every move. For if he made one false step, darkness would be the only color he would ever lay eyes upon.

~*~

A long jet-black braid swished elegantly behind its owner as she lead five young men into the autopsy room. Lydia pulled open the heavy metal door and soon closed it when the last man had entered the room. "This is all that is left of Doctor J," she flicked her wrist towards the grizzly bones. Deep gashed filled with dried blood were marred all over them.

Trowa stepped forward and took a closer look at a hollowed out femur. "This is defiantly the work of some sort of feline, though I don't know of any that suck the marrow out of their victim's bones."

The Romanian spoke up in a thick accent. "Well, what would you expect from a work that is a cross between human and feline DNA?"

Trowa gave a sideways glance at the pilot before picking the to halves of skull up in gloved hands. There was a mesh of claw and mandible marks near the gully of where it was torn in half. "What ever genetically engineered beast you created, it defiantly knows how to get the most out of its meals."

Duo scrunched up his nose at the sight in Trowa's hands. "Hey Lyds, what the hell kinda thing did you make anyhow?"

Lydia smiled lightly to herself and went shuffling through a folder. She retrieved the papers of her Creature. "This," Lydia held up a picture. "is what I created. It is the ultimate weapon. I planned on duplicating it into armies, but my prototype escaped." 

"That poses a slight problem," the pilot of Deathscythe Hell crossed his arms. "Where did you think up of this thing?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I found one of J's failed experiments and decided to alter some strands of DNA. Then I simply built that 'thing'."

~*~

The Creature's eyes continued to stalk the hiker. She moved every so often to keep the victim's pulsing jugular in sight. As the hiker looked back every so often, he finally made eye contact with Her.

A threat had been posed. A threat that would soon be proven to as lethal to that man. 

As he spotted the demon-like eyes that peered back at him he broke into a run. The chase was on. The Creature bounded after her fleeing prey. Her claws sank into the muddy ground and proved as effective traction, unluckily for the hiker. His ankles faltered, and he slipped. The muddy ground soon met his face, and the Creature's sharp and deadly jaws soon met his neck. He screamed and thrashed to no avail. The Creature had silenced another. 

As soon as She felt no pulse in her victim's neck She began to devour it. Blood spurted onto the ground and stained its autumn beauty. Muscles and sinews were torn apart with sickening snaps and tears. The Creature had won Herself another meal.

After a short while, all that was left of the hiker was one leather boot, to halves of a skull, and some mangled remainders of a skeleton. The Creature looked up from her masterpiece. Silently, she pounced away into the chilling darkness of dusk.

A/N: So, how was chapter one? Did it scare the hell out of anyone? Well, I was scaring myself as I wrote this to be exact. I hope that everyone who read it enjoyed it or was scared silly. And I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make authors happy, and happy authors get the next chapters to fics out very quickly. And just as a last reminder, flames are not accepted as reviews. If you want to flame me then send it to my e-mail: [little_mew2@yahoo.com][1] . I'll deal with you evil flamers then.

Hugs, kisses, and bloody bones, (j/k) ^^

~little_mew2

  
  


   [1]: mailto:little_mew2@yahoo.com



End file.
